


blind

by pepi_peachnbeans



Series: hunger games au [20]
Category: GOT7, JJ Project
Genre: District Thirteen, M/M, jaebum doesnt trust her, low key dont blame him, president coin - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-06
Updated: 2019-01-06
Packaged: 2019-10-05 04:38:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 701
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17318237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pepi_peachnbeans/pseuds/pepi_peachnbeans
Summary: it just doesn't seem right, there's something that seems off about all of this.





	blind

When Jaebum wakes up, he sees white. And somehow, there's a scary sense of familiarity that makes him bolt up and look around to assess his surroundings. It makes his heart beat fast in an almost nervousness. But there's no doctors around like there were last time this happened to him, after he won his games. That's when he realized, this must be the rebellion plane to take them to district thirteen. 

He walks out of the room and down the hall, and that's where he spots Haymitch, Plutarch, and Finnick, and he feels a big of disappointment upon not seeing Jinyoung. "Where's Jinyoung?" Perhaps he's actually being treated right now to the medical wounds he received in the arena. 

They all make eye contact with one another, and it's Finnick who decides to speak first, "You know how much of a mess it was at the end of the games." Is what he decides to start with, and Jaebum dreads what is about to come next, believing that he is about to say the worst. "We didn't end up getting him out." 

Plutarch sighs, "President Coin vetoed getting him out." 

Jaebum frowned. 

As soon as they got to district thirteen, Jaebum storms through, until he gets to a room where several people are sitting, and at the head, is a woman with long blonde hair, and a part of him just knows that this is her- President Coin. 

"Im Jaebum," she stands up smiling, offering her hand. "It's great to finally meet you. I'm President Coin." 

With a glare he stares at it but doesn't go to grab her hand, "You didn't get Jinyoung. Why?" 

She sighs then, almost as if she had been expecting this to happen. "Jaebum, what you have to understand is that he's too much of a risk to be trust worthy. He's too manipulative, with a deadly intelligence, and we don't know him well enough to know he'll be with us the entire time." 

"That's a load of bullshit," he snaps, unable to believe what she is saying. "He is on your side damn it! He hates the Capital just as much as all of us do, what don't you get about that? And that deadly intelligence? Snow has that power now." 

"If he is on our side like you say, then why would he be working with Snow now?" 

It's almost smug, and Jaebum grinds his teeth together causing an instant aching in his jaw. "You know Snow will do whatever means necessary to make sure that he utilizes Jinyoung. He'll torture him, force him, he'll do whatever it takes." 

"I told you, his alliance to us is not a guarantee. Who's to say that he won't betray us?" 

"I am! I know Jinyoung, _you_ don't. You don't know that he cried after winning the games and couldn't be reasoned with. You don't know that Snow asked him to become a game maker and he declined and so Snow killed his family. You don't know that he hated being a mentor to send kids off to their death. That he blamed himself and the Capital. You must clearly be forgetting when he killed Hermes Attom. And I think you're missing the biggest part of it all: Snow is _afraid_ of him." 

"Just because you're judgement is clouded with love, I am not going to risk this whole rebellion purely on that." 

Snorting, Jaebum shakes his head, "I hope you're happy with your decision then, because it's going to come back and bite you in the ass. You're down one of your most valuable players in all of this, Snow has that power now, and now you've lost me too." 

He storms out then, and he can feel eyes on him, and he knows Katniss is staring at him, but he doesn't care and he keeps going. It's all just utter bullshit and he doesn't get it, their logic. None of it's true, and he doesn't get how they could have come to that conclusion. She was spinning everything wrong, her reasons against him is exactly why she should want him. 

It just doesn't seem right, there's something that seems off about all of this.


End file.
